Green with Envy
by ElphabaPhan
Summary: What happens when Glinda finds out that Elphaba truly is still alive? Can she hold her tongue? Is Elphaba really safe anymore? (Based loosly off the musical)(Character death)(Finished!)
1. Same Green Me

Tagline: What happens when Glinda finds out that Elphaba truly is still alive? Can she hold her tongue? Is Elphaba really safe anymore?  
  
Disclaimer: I am just a normal fanfiction author. I do not own any rights to WICKED the musical or WICKED: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. I do not know any of the Broadway Actors personally, nor do I know Gregory McGuire. There will be a few Spoilers so if you have not yet seen WICKED or read the book, be careful reading. Otherwise...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Glinda wasn't quite sure. She thought she was going crazy. "No, it's not possible. It's simply my mind playing tricks on me." She looked back at the golden yellow road stretched far out. Nothing. She continued walking on her way to her old school, Shiz University. She heard a rustle in the leaves and quickly spun around. There! She saw it again! A blur of green skimming the trees. It was gone again. She continued walking and she heard more rustling. She slowly turned again and saw a few stray pieces of straw. She picked it up and examined it. It was the same type of straw she had seen once before. There was more of it leading towards the bushes. She pushed aside a branch and saw a black heap lying against a tree stump. Next to it was a broomstick. Glinda gasped but kept very still. She knew it couldn't be so. But she hoped so badly that it was! "Elphie?" she quietly asked. The heap moved and Glinda saw a green hand poking from a sleeve. She said it again, "Elphie!?"  
"Gee how'd you know it was me?" The heap said, muffled from the black cape that surrounded it.  
"It's not possible. You...You're dead!" Glinda was breathless.  
"Apparently I'm not." The heap moved again, now revealing its true identity. Elphaba, or otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West.  
"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, moving in closer to hug her friend. "You melted! I saw you! And now...you're here in front of me!...Are you a ghost?"  
"Shh! Nobody's supposed to know I'm alive." She responded, pushing off her friend. She looked at the blonde, staring at her. "You still wear that get-up?"  
"You still wear _that_ get-up?" Glinda responded. "Listen, Elphaba it's not safe for you here. Why _are_ you here?"  
"I think it's best you got on." Elphaba said, motioning to her broom.  
"What? Are you crazy? I...I travel only by bubble."  
"I've noticed." Elphaba smirked. "It's now or never Glinda, you hafta come with me. Something's wrong with Fiyero and I can't figure it out."  
"Fiyero's alive too?"  
"Of course Fiyero's alive. Please, there's really no time." Almost as if by cue, the Clock of the Time Dragon chimed loudly seven times.  
"Elphie, you've been gone so long. I don't know that I even know you anymore." Glinda said, starting to feel a bit uneasy.  
"It's still me. Same green me." She gave Glinda a smile. Glinda gripped the end of the broomstick and got on. Elphaba got on after so she could steer the broom properly. "Ready?" she asked. Glinda nodded and they rose from the ground.


	2. The Castle

Disclaimer: Again, I am just a WICKED fan; I don't own any rights to the musical or book....Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They soared over the green earth; Elphaba seemed to blend in with the land if it hadn't been for her cloak. She made sure she didn't fly too low because she couldn't be noticed. She craned her neck to look at Glinda; she looked terrified. After all, she never had actually been on Elphaba's broom. Maybe she was better off in a bubble after all. Elphaba laughed at her friend's odd faces she made as she lunged in and out of trees and through clouds and over mountain tops. The sky was turning a pale purple as the duo reached a large castle surrounded by trees and on top of a rather large cliff. It was this very castle that Glinda had seen Elphaba melt in. Or at least, thought she saw her melt in.  
"Elphie! Elphie you're gonna crash!" Glinda yelled, covering her eyes in fright. Ahead was the castle wall and they were inching closer and closer every second. Elphaba let the broom reach about a foot over the ground and dropped her feet to stop it completely. The broom glided to a stop, with Glinda's cheek just an inch away from the cold cement façade. Glinda lowered her hands. "I never lost faith in you, Elphie. Not once. I know how much of an experiencified broomstick rider you are."  
Elphaba rolled her eyes at this statement and began her way into the castle, broomstick in hand. She turned around to face Glinda. "Well? Are you coming?"  
Glinda jumped in surprise. She wasn't exactly used to Elphaba speaking to her. It had really been so long. Almost two decades, in fact. She began to follow her inside. The walls were dark and cold. "I see you haven't been decorating much."  
Elphaba ignored her. They came to a door at the end of a corridor. It was lit with only a faint candle. Elphaba started to unlock the door but stopped. She turned around to face her friend. "I haven't told anybody this. Well, probably because nobody knows I'm alive but you. And Fiyero, of course. I'm actually extremely glad I ran into you. I didn't know who else to get help from since, I can't exactly go anywhere for help. I'm the reason Fiyero is a scarecrow."  
Glinda stared in confusion. "I'm sorry, a what?"  
"It was either that or let him die alone in some pasture on a stake."  
"So you're telling me Fiyero is a scarecrow?"  
"Yes. In fact, that same scarecrow that, that Dorothy girl brought with her to see the Wizard." Elphaba responded.  
Glinda burst out laughing. "Elphaba, I know you're powerful and all, but people just don't turn into scarecrows!"  
Elphaba slapped her forehead. "Then I guess that would mean Boq really didn't become made of tin?"  
"Who?"  
"Boq."  
"Bic?"  
"BOQ YOU TWIT!"  
Glinda paused. "Oh! Now I know who you mean."  
Elphaba looked intently at her friend. "You have no clue do you?"  
"I haven't the faintest."  
Elphaba took a deep breath. "Listen, I read a spell from the Grimmerie and now Fiyero is a scarecrow. I need your help. You have the Grimmerie now, and I need a spell that will make him not be in any pain. It's odd; the spell I made isn't supposed to make him be in any pain at all. Yet, he barely moves and he screams as if he's being shredded to pieces. I can't even restuff him anymore because he actually bleeds! I don't know what's going on. Could it actually be that he's dying? Or maybe he's overcoming a change that is making him human. Either way, I can't let him endure any pain. You still have the Grimmerie don't you?"  
"Oh sure, let me get it out of my back bubble."  
Elphaba squeezed Glinda's shoulders. "YOU DON'T HAVE IT?"  
"Not with me!" Glinda breathed, with whatever breath she did have.  
Elphaba let go of Glinda's shoulders, realizing the strength she had put on them. "Sorry. You can't scare me like that." Behind the door, Glinda heard a yelp of pain. "It's Fiyero. Listen, go back to your castle and get the Grimmerie. Come back as quickly as you can."  
"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have my bubble with me, remember?"  
"Take my broom. I rarely use it anymore, anyway."  
Glinda swallowed at the thought of using Elphaba's broom herself. "I wont let you down, Elphie." 


	3. How the Other Half Lives

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own WICKED..............as far as I know.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Glinda lifted off the ground as Elphaba watched from a window. She was now in Fiyero's room. It was dark but she could still make out Fiyero's shadow on the bed. He was writhing in pain, constantly twitching and trying to find a comfortable position. Elphaba kneeled next to his side and put her hand on his. Again he twitched and she jumped. She removed her hand and looked at it. It wasn't red with blood as it usually was. Maybe the ailment was lifting? She carefully put her hand down again. "Fiyero," she began, "I know you told me to never reveal I was still alive, but I had to get help. I found Glinda and she's gone to get the Grimmerie." As if it was a response, Fiyero once again moaned in pain. "I don't know what this is, but I promise I'm going to fix it. I swore I'd never do good again and it's simply because of reasons like this." Elphaba pet Fiyero's hand and it began to bleed again. She gasped, and began to speak again, "I know I shouldn't do this, but I have to try." She closed her eyes and began to whisper a spell she remembered from the Grimmerie, "_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_." Fiyero went quiet. Elphaba stared at his body. He was still breathing. "Fiyero?" There was no answer. "Finally, maybe something good I've done." She yawned and fell asleep, leaning on Fiyero's bedside.  
  
Meanwhile Glinda had made it to her own castle; an elegant white structure that was engulfed in pink and blue flowers. "Now let's see. How did Elphie do this?" Glinda said to herself as she was making her way towards the wall. She brought herself down to a foot and let her feet dangle but at the last second as she was getting nearer to the wall she flinched and threw herself into a bush. "My Oz, how does she make it look so easy?" She said standing up. She looked at the bush which was totally destroyed from breaking her fall. "Hmm, I should probably water that." Without thinking anything else of it, she entered her castle and began her ascent to her library.  
Inside were thousands upon thousands of books. On one shelf was a book that read, 'Glinda, the Great Witch' and another that was called, 'Yellow Brick Roads and Other Colorful Pathways'. Glinda picked a book up off the shelf. She opened the cover and read the synopsis: _A boy discovers he is a wizard after his parents are killed by an evil wizard and has to spend his life under a staircase with a nonmagic family. He must go to a special magic school where he makes new friends, plays Quidditch, and must battle the evil wizard himself... _She closed the book. "Really should read that one," she said and continued her search for the Grimmerie.  
She finally came upon it on the top shelf. It was completely dust covered and a spider crawled over it. "Maybe I should have been using this more often." She looked out the window. It was now pitch black out. "How can Elphie possibly expect me to come now? I need my beauty sleep!" She began to walk to her room with the book in her arms. She opened her bedroom door. The room was exactly what one would expect from Glinda. The walls were bright pink and her bed was fuzzy. Her closet was huge and included only shoes and her fanciest of clothes. Glinda threw the book on her bed, only to realize the mistake she had made by putting the disgusting thing where she would later be sleeping. On one wall was a towering mirror which she looked at herself in. "Oh, Glinda you are so beautiful!" she said to herself. Sticking out of the closet was a sparkly yellow dress. Glinda sighed. It was this same dress she had worn the day Elphaba got the evil broom. "Oh Elphie, I can't keep doing these favors for you!" She looked at her bed with the book and sighed again. Picking up the book, she made her way to the door and down the stairs where the broom was waiting for her. 


	4. I Trust Her With My Life

Disclaimer: You know that if I could, I defiantly would want to own WICKED...but I don't so that's the story of my life.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Elphaba woke up the next morning and found herself in her own bed. Had she slept walk? Before she could thoroughly figure out how she had managed to get into bed, Fiyero walked in. "Fiyero!" she gasped.  
"It's a miracle, Elphaba! Look, I don't bleed!" He pulled out some stray pieces of straw from his arm as Elphaba watched them fall to the floor.  
She looked at her love. Maybe she didn't need Glinda after all. Glinda wouldn't like to hear that news, not after Elphaba made her take her broom home. Yet again, every good thing Elphaba tried to do always backfired. What made this time any different?  
He could tell Elphaba seemed a bit uneasy so he wrapped his straw arms around her waist and gave her a comforting hug. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Oh Fiyero, I just, worry. Now Glinda knows I'm alive and it just changes every thing."  
"But it doesn't. We can still go on. As long as Glinda doesn't tell anybody. And I trust her. I trust her with my life." With that he leaned in and kissed Elphaba's emerald forehead. 


	5. Slip Up

Disclaimer: As much as Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth rock, I do not own their rights or that of WICKED...I wish I did...here ya go...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Glinda began her way back to Elphaba's castle but below, in the Emerald City, there was quite an uproar.  
"It's the Wicked Witch! Look! Up in the sky!" shouted one Ozian.  
"It's true, she hasn't melted!" cried another.  
"Dear Oz! Please help us!"  
"We must shoot her down!" one suggested.  
Glinda began to hear the cries and screams of fear and decided to make a quick descent.  
"She's heading this way! Quick! Run!"  
Glinda tried to perfect her landing but failed when she crashed into yet another bush. "Oz Almighty, if I could just get my landing right!"  
An Ozian peeked out of a window and shouted, "It's alright everyone, it's only Glinda!" One by one the citizens of Oz crept out of their hiding places.  
A young Munchkin boy approached Glinda and asked, "Glinda, why do you frighten us by riding that broom? Where is your bubble?"  
Glinda thought of saying, "Good question" but kept it back. Instead she looked around at the flabbergasted crowd and said, "I am just borrowing this from a friend." She laughed. "Bubble travel is so outdated."  
The elder citizens seemed to laugh in agreement and were satisfied, but the same Munchkin boy asked, "Isn't that the Wicked Witch's broom?"  
Glinda began to panic, "Why no you silly boy. Don't you know the Wicked Witch is dead?" she responded.  
Again the citizens laughed in agreement but the boy still didn't seem very satisfied. "Didn't you once admit you were the Wicked Witch's friend?"  
A bead of sweat went down Glinda's brow. She couldn't help but think how disgusting she now felt. "Little boy, the Wicked Witch is dead. And even if she wasn't it doesn't mean I couldn't use her broom. This broom is simply that of a friend from Winkie Country."  
This statement seemed to satisfy the boy finally and so he quieted.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring this book to a witch." she said, without realizing it.  
"The Wicked Witch?" the boy began.  
"Yes-No! Nno nno no!"  
"Then it's true," one Ozian began, "The Wicked Witch really is still alive!"  
"We must bolt our doors! We mustn't let our children outside!" some women shouted.  
"You must understand, I, wouldn't lie to you. And the Wicked Witch is _not_ still alive!" Glinda was in trouble now. How was she going to get out of it? "Please, let me be on my way. I have another friend in need." She said, trying to reason with them.  
The citizens looked at her a bit skeptically but let her pass to her broom. The boy however, was curious and when Glinda left the ground on her broom, he trailed after her. 


	6. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I OWN WICKED!...Oh, wait...dammit it was just a dream!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Glinda arrived back at Elphaba's castle just as the sun was setting. She had the book clutched in her arm; she still hadn't dusted it so she was covered in the grey sediment. A little annoyed by this, she put the book down to dust herself off, looking out over the cliff. She could see someone running over the hill, hiding behind the trees. She couldn't tell who, or what for that matter, as it was dark and she could just see an outline. She didn't think much of it and so she entered the dark and musty castle.  
She reached the door she and Elphaba had talked at and rapped lightly on its wooden panels. The door squeaked open a crack and Glinda could see Elphaba's green fingers curled around it. "Elphie, I have-." She was yanked into the room before she could finish.  
"Who did you tell?" Elphaba asked, a little out of breath.  
"Tell what?" Glinda nervously asked.  
"About me still being alive."  
"Nnnobody."  
"Then why was somebody following you?"  
"Must've been a fan. Ha-ha, you can't always keep them away." Glinda answered, a bit unsure of what Elphaba would do if she found out the truth.  
Elphaba looked hard at her and smirked. "Alright." She motioned for Glinda to follow her.  
"Where's Fiyero?"  
"In his room. I tried to put another spell on him to stop the pain, but I think I made things worse. He's been asleep for two days now."  
"Is that a bad thing? It's not like a man of straw needs to eat or relieve himself or anything."  
Elphaba scowled at Glinda. "It is bad. Everything good I try to do backfires. It wouldn't surprise me if this was one of those occasions. Let me have the book." Glinda handed her the large book and Elphaba began flipping through the pages. "Here's one," she began, "_Mirrah Tsi Fenga Tu Dasta Dasta Mirrah!_"  
"Elphie, if everything you do backfires, then what makes you think you're helping him by saying that spell?" Glinda wondered.  
"I have to try something." There was a crash in the main hall and Elphaba ran to the door. "Fiyero?" She dropped the book and began running down the stairs to the entryway only to find the boy who had been following Glinda. Elphaba gasped. The boy stared at her with extremely wide eyes, and screamed. Glinda had followed behind Elphaba and ran across the hall to quiet the boy. "You did! You told someone! Glinda I could kill you!"  
"Not if I try to kill you first!" shouted the boy.  
"Stay out of this, boy!" Elphaba retorted. "I trusted you. You're putting mine and Fiyero's life in danger!"  
"Elphie it was an accident! Believe me, I'd rather die now by putting you in danger than have never even known you were truly alive!" Glinda screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you, Elphie. I never dreamed of putting you in danger!"  
By this time the boy had inched his way out of the witches' view and up the stairs. He saw the open door which led to the room Elphaba had been in and found the Grimmerie lying on the ground, open to a page with odd pictures about torture and death. He cleared his throat and stated, "If this is what I must do to kill you, then I will." He put his finger down on the page and began reciting the page, "_Fitti Sentam Qust Mi Tah Sum Nah Tum Eleka Puoi!_"  
There was a shrill sound of pain from upstairs and Glinda and Elphaba raced back upstairs. Elphaba flung open Fiyero's bedroom door to find only a pile of straw. "Fiyero?" She fell to the floor, picking up the pieces of straw and cradling it in her arms. She fell apart, almost wishing she were made of straw so she could fall apart the same way Fiyero did. The boy now stood at the door looking in. Elphaba turned, sobbing. "You did this!" she screamed, and lunged at the boy.  
Glinda moved in the way, "Elphaba he's just a boy!"  
"A boy who killed the man I loved!"  
The boy turned and ran; down the stairs and straight out the castle doors.  
"He's going back to the Emerald City; Elphaba they're gonna come after you!"  
"Let them come! I'd rather be dead then have to live this horrible life!" she said, losing her strength.  
"You don't mean that." Glinda said, kneeling next to her friend and giving her a comforting hug.  
"But I do. Fiyero was all I had left and now he's gone. I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Run away." Glinda suggested.  
"What? What good will that do? I'll still be lonely."  
"Then I'll come with you."  
"You couldn't possibly. You can't leave the citizens of Oz. They need you."  
"No they don't." Glinda stood up and left the room. Elphaba sat alone for a good five minutes. Glinda came back and had the broom in her hands. "Elphaba, get on."  
"What?"  
"Come with me. Think of what we could do...together. Together, why, we're unlimited!"  
"Where will we go?"  
"Far away. Where nobody can ever find us."  
Elphaba looked at her friend. For a long time, she had wanted to work side by side with her. And now she had the chance. She scooped up a few pieces of the remains of Fiyero and put them in her pocket. She looked at Glinda and for the first time, smiled a good smile.  
  
THE END!  
  
Author's note: I haven't quite decided if I like this ending or not, so don't be surprised if you see a new ending soon. Unless you like the ending, then please post and tell me exactly what you think. Should I have the citizens come and tear down the castle walls, looking for Elphaba? Should I have Elphaba actually die? You decide unless you like it how it is. I know it's a tough decision especially when you don't know whether or not the protagonist should die. Just review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
